dawnconnectfandomcom-20200215-history
Albion (Madness)
It is not my problem that the world cannot understand me - I understand the world perfectly well, and all the other things besides. The beings that cannot exist. The laws of other universes. The lies that underpin the very concept of thought. '' ''I know it all, and you all will too. Overview Albion the Thrice-Crowned, God of Mysteries, Metal and Madness is the wild and ravenous deity of the Moroi. He claims dominion over the forbidden knowledge of creation, and has successfully bargained with beings of impossibility to know the truths that lie outside conventional thought. His sanity is not eroded, but rather overloaded - he sees too much (in the now, then and later), and struggles to assign any real-world relevance to his visions. This has not tempered his power, and what Albion now lacks in strategic finesse he makes up in sheer mental acumen - The schemes to amuse the Thrice-Crowned simply fall into place, whether Albion would plan it or not. Divine Realm '''Anathamus '''is the frantic domain that Albion calls home, a rainbow sea of every metal that exists - iron, gold, silver, mercury and even small, rare pools of darksteel and blood crystal. The sky is a swirling cloud of vibrant ashes that shimmer under a warm, eternally sunset sky. Albion's various personal quarters float on islands of star-iron that move with the endless currents, each for a different function. Some act as grandiose palaces to entertain guests, while others function as storage facilities for the endless swords that flow from the royal forges. The only fixed locations are the Palace of Razors where Albion would call "home", the Rose Palace where his daughter Lady Malys resides and the Pillar of Screaming Lies, which now lies derelict and ignored. Relationships Mortals and Avatars Albion has become even worse at exercising the use of the Moroi to further his works on Nadir, and as such has given over to ruling over his subjects according to his inscrutable whims rather that by any strategy or plan. The Moroi in kind have moved on from the paranoid fear of their king and now see Albion as more of a force of nature that can be channelled with sufficient fealty, with more conventional worship being offered to the Lady Malys instead. Divine Relationships The Thrice-Crowned still adores his granchildren Lucidez and Bris (especially considering their dismal parentage), although he now he recognises that Bris may be more approving of his new role than Lucidez. Even now that she is a goddess in her own right, Albion still dotes on Lady Malys and even went as far as to remodel his entire divine realm just so that she might enjoy her new role better. Kyvar and Albion have moved to a state of polite indifference between another, and has a similar unspoken agreement with Fallos - Whatever the problems that might be apparent, Albion considers himself far too busy to irrelevantly antagonise such beings. Albion is still distant towards his sister Tórdis Vígulfr, with even less in common post-bargain. Hagar and Denen Överallt have not moved any higher in Albion's estimations - He still considers Denen to be a tasteless fool and has learnt enough of Hagar that his previous rages against her existence may have been more justified than even he thought. Only Magdalene fares worse than the previous two and only out of arbitrary contempt. Hagar and Denen might be awful, but Albion considers that to be the best that they are capable of. For a goddess so old to be somehow just as bad? Even the Thrice-Crowned struggles to understand that.